Doctor Strange Vol 4 7
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Chris Bachalo | CoverArtist2 = Tim Townsend | Quotation = You are blinded, Doctor Strange. Too weak to see through the veil of your own corruption. I am not here as conqueror or destroyer I am here to save this world. As I've already saved so very many others. I grew up alone in the womb of science. All I ever cared about was finding the tools of technology that I needed to obliterate magic. To purge the evil that murdered my parents. That is who I am now. That is what it means to be the Imperator. To lead the Empirikul from world to world. Dimension to dimension. Purging. Purifying. Sanctifying. | Speaker = Imperator | StoryTitle1 = The Last Days of Magic: Chapter Two | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Inker1_1 = Tim Townsend | Inker1_2 = Al Vey | Inker1_3 = Mark Irwin | Inker1_4 = John Livesay | Inker1_5 = Victor Olazaba | Inker1_6 = Jaime Mendoza | Colourist1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Darren Shan | Synopsis1 = The story begins with a flashback to many years ago where the Imperator is still a child living with his parents in a pod floating near Shuma-Gorath. It is revealed that the Imperator was born only to be a child sacrifice to Shuma-Gorath as according to the rituals of the Blood Monks, but his parents decided to reject this and develop advanced science instead to save their family. The Blood Monks invade their home, claiming the child's parents are committing heresy by practicing science. The blood monks kill the young Imperator's parents, but his mother manages to put her baby on a ship with a group of Eyebots, and gives them the directive to protect the baby. The ship escapes from Shuma-Gorath to the displeasure of the Blood Monks, and the Imperator spends the next years growing up in the technologically advanced ship learning science which he can use to obliterate magic. He sees magic as a "cancer" and blames it for the death of his parents. In the present day, Doctor Strange and the other important magicians of Earth are tied to trees in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum where they are about to be burned by the Imperator. Right before being burned, Monako shows up and saves them using magic, telling them that all magic is not "dead" but rather is "hiding" in artifacts. Monako transports all the bound magicians to a far away, underground cavern, and he is then killed by the furious Imperator. In the cavern the magicians debate if they should go back to try and rescue Monako, and eventually Doctor Strange leads the way by telling them they need to go find the last remaining magic in the world so they can take one last stand against the Empirikul. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Empirikul's octopus machines * * Other Characters: * * * * * Monako's ex-wife * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Imperator's home dimension ** Tentacle Hill ** Temple Macabre * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * Items: * Monako's Magic Wand * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = LAST DAYS OF MAGIC, PART 2 • As all of his magic dissipates, Doctor Strange is at the mercy of THE IMPERATOR! • The powerless sorcerer is no longer supreme and can’t possibly best a super-powered foe hell-bent on his destruction. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}